Gas turbine engines are an efficient source of useful energy and have proven useful to propel and power aircraft, for electricity generation, as well as for other uses. Gas turbine engines include a number of structures which must be interconnected. Present approaches to interconnection of gas turbine engine structures suffer from a number of disadvantages, limitations, and drawbacks, for example, those respecting weight, mass, complexity, thermal stress, thermal mismatch, ease of assembly or disassembly, part count, engine envelope, engine profile, and others. Thus, there is a need for unique and inventive apparatuses, systems, and methods of interconnecting gas turbine engine structures.